ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Shield Tablet
1920 × 1200 px(283 ppi) IPS Retinal LCD | graphics = GK20A (Kepler) (192:8:4) | input = Multi-touch capacitive screen, microphone, 3-axis accelerometer, gyroscope, GPS | controllers = Optional Shield Controllers, up to 4 | camera = Front: 5 MP HDR Back: 5 MP auto-focus HDR | touchpad = | connectivity = 2×2 MIMO 2.4 GHz + 5 GHz Wi-Fi 802.11n, Bluetooth 4.0, micro USB 2.0, mini HDMI, 3.5mm audio jack | dimensions = (w) (h) (d) | weight = , (Shield K1) | related = Shield Portable, Tegra Note 7 | website = | releasedate = July 29, 2014 (USA/CAN) August 14, 2014(EU) | price = US$299 (16 GB WiFi Only)/US$399 (32 GB + 4G LTE)/US$199 Shield K1 (16 GB WiFi Only) | unitssold = | unitsshipped = | service = Nvidia TegraZone Google Play GeForce NOW | battery = }} The Shield Tablet, later relaunched as the Shield Tablet K1, is a gaming tablet, developed by Nvidia and released on July 29, 2014. This was Nvidia's second portable gaming device that uses Android. Compared to the Shield Portable, the controller is not permanently connected to the screen, rather it can be purchased separately. Up to four controllers can be wirelessly connected at the same time. While the Shield tablet features an 8-inch 1920×1200 pixel display, it can output 4K resolution signal to a television via HDMI. In November 2015, the tablet was refreshed and renamed as the Shield Tablet K1 and the price was reduced to $200.NVIDIA Shield Tablet back in stock, renamed Tablet K1 and priced at $200 Retrieved 17 November 2015 In August 2016, Nvidia announced it had cancelled plans to release a hardware upgrade to its Shield Tablet products - a speculated reason for the cancellation was product conflict with the Nintendo Switch, which uses similar technology. In mid-2017 the tablet was no longer for retail on Nvidia's website or any of the other websites in which the tablet was being sold. Because of that, and competition with the Nintendo Switch, it is widely regarded that the Shield Tablet has been discontinued. Features The Shield Tablet is powered by an Nvidia Tegra K1 SoC and has stereo front facing speakers. There's a 16 GB WiFi-only model and a 32 GB LTE model. It has front and back facing 5 megapixel HDR cameras. It weighs 390 grams and is 221 x 126 x 9.2 mm in size. The 2015 Shield K1 refresh weighs 356 grams while preserving the other dimensions of the tablet. Software updates Shield Tablet Nvidia released Shield Tablet OTA 2.0 update with Android 5.0 Lollipop on November 18, 2014.Shield Tablet OTA 2.0.2 Official feedback thread Released 11-18-14 Nvidia The Shield Tablet OTA 2.1 update with Android 5.0.1 Lollipop & OpenGL 4.5 support was released on December 23, 2014.Shield Tablet OTA 2.1 Official feedback thread Released 12-23-14 Nvidia Shield Tablet OTA 3.1 update with Android 5.1.1 was released on July 30, 2015. Shield Tablet OTA 4.0 update with Android 6.0 Marshmallow was released on February 1, 2016. Shield Tablet OTA 4.1 update with Android 6.0.1 Marshmallow was released on May 12, 2016., OTA 4.2 update on July 12, 2016, OTA 4.3 update on October 10, 2016 & OTA 4.4 update on November 3, 2016. Nvidia released Shield Tablet OTA 5.0 update with Android 7.0 Nougat on February 9, 2017. Shield Tablet K1 Nvidia released Shield Tablet K1 OTA 1.0 update with Android 6.0 Marshmallow on December 21, 2015 and the Shield Tablet K1 OTA 1.1 on February 1, 2016. Nvidia released Shield Tablet K1 OTA 1.2 update with Android 6.0.1 Marshmallow & Vulkan support on April 13, 2016., OTA 1.3 update on June 15, 2016, OTA 1.4 update on September 13, 2016 & OTA 1.5 update on November 3, 2016. Nvidia released Shield Tablet K1 OTA 5.0 update with Android 7.0 Nougat on February 9, 2017. Connectivity * Headphone jack * Micro USB * Mini HDMI 1.4a * Slot for the stylus that makes use of Nvidia's GPU DirectStylus 2 (on original model) * Micro-SD card slot Wireless * 802.11n 2x2 MIMO 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz Wi-Fi * Bluetooth 4.0 LE * GPS / GLONASS * SIM card slot in the 32GB LTE model with LTE, HSPA+, 3G, 2G, GSM and EDGE connection. Issues On July 31, 2015, Nvidia issued a recall to replace Shield Tablet devices, sold between July 2014 and July 2015, since the battery had overheating issues that posed a fire hazard.Nvidia recalls Shield tablets due to battery concerns Retrieved 31 July 2015. The Shield Tablet K1 supports DirectStylus 2 (sold separately), however requires the user to upgrade to system update 1.2 to have integration of its unique software features (e.g. palm-rejection, NVIDIA-lasso) into Android. Reception Android Central's Andrew Martonik likes the Shield Tablet, praising its speakers and the Twitch streaming ability. The downsides are that the tablet is heavier than its competitor (390g to the Nexus 7's 290g) and it may be too expensive for some (the tablet is $299 to $399, the controller is $59, and the cover is $39).NVIDA Shield Tablet Review Roundup . Tom's Hardware. Retrieved 11 August 2014. The Shield Tablet K1 released in late 2015 comes without a charger or stylus. See also * Nvidia Shield * Shield Portable * GeForce NOW * History of video game consoles (eighth generation) References External links * * Shield Tablet, The Ultimate Tablet For Gamers * NVIDIA SHIELD Tablet K1: The Ultimate Tablet for Gamers Returns, Now $199 Category:Nvidia products Category:Tablet computers Category:Tablet computers introduced in 2014 Category:Android (operating system) devices Category:ARM-based video game consoles Category:Portable media players